Perfect Home
by pianogirl282
Summary: It finally happened. Lucy got kicked out of her apartment, and now she has to find a new home. Read while Lucy searches for the Perfect home. Who knows, it might just be a certain dragon-slayer's home.
1. I'm Homeless!

**First Fairy Tail fanfiction of mine! I suppose it's time for me to say my disclaimer, so here it is. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. There now that that's done, I can get to the story… yay!**

CRASH! The building finally collapsed, no longer able to support itself. A loud 'Natsu!' rang in everyone's ears even after Lucy stopped shrieking. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. A sheepish, "My bad," came from his grinning mouth.

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Grey, and an old woman stood in the fallen home, gazing around with varying levels of sadness. Amazingly, nobody got hurt.

The five had gone on a job for the old woman. The job was to find a rare herb from the forest and bring it back safely. They found it and upon their return, the woman offered some of the herb to them, intending to brew it into a tea. The team accepted; however, Natsu being Natsu didn't realize it was meant as a tea. Therefore, he placed a leaf inside his mouth. Now, this particular herb had a peculiar, unique taste that really was quite foul in the plant form. Flames spewed from Natsu's mouth as he gagged, effectively bringing the small house down in a heap. Just in time, Grey created an ice shield above everybody.

After a few seconds of shock, quickly replaced by a slight shaking, came a dark energy that seemed odd coming from the small, frail body. The old woman finally exploded.

"How dare you burn down my house!"

Natsu sputtered apologies and explanations, attempting to pacify the woman.

"I don't care! You'd better pay for this!" She placed her hands on her hips.

The fairies stood silent for a minute before Erza explained bluntly, "We are broke. I'm afraid we can't pay for the damage."

An evil glint entered the woman's eyes. "Then I will deduct it from your reward money." Lucy gave a tiny gasp. The woman murmured to herself, then declared, "You are left with… 0 Jewels. Congratulations, you are still broke." Lucy promptly started bawling.

_Next Day_

"Are you kidding me?" screeched Lucy. "You can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, but you haven't paid the rent. No rent, no stay," replied the fat, scary landlady.

"Where am I going to live?" wailed a crying Lucy.

"Not my problem." Lucy huffed, but the landlady continued talking. "By tomorrow night, I want you and your stuff gone." With that she left Lucy to cry in peace.

_Half Hour Later_

Levy, lonely after a week mission, found Lucy slumped over the bar table in front of Mira. As usual, Mira was cleaning glasses, but unlike usual, she was frowning. A curious Levy sat down on a stool next to Lucy. After all, it's not often one saw Mira without her seemingly ever-lasting smile. Levy sat there quietly for a few minutes, until her inquisitive side took over. "What wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy just groaned. Mira took pity on Levy and replied for Lucy. "Lucy got kicked out of her apartment."

Levy gasped in horror and pity. She began stroking Lucy's hair to try and cheer up Lucy a little bit. Not long after, Lucy looked up and gave Levy a faint smile. Levy, pleased with her accomplishment, grinned at Mira who returned it with a smile. Then Levy enveloped Lucy in a bear hug.

Feeling better enough to moan to her friend, Lucy wailed, "It's all Natsu's fault!"

Levy pulled back from the hug and asked Lucy what Natsu did this time.

The stellar mage suddenly became angry. "He destroyed our client's home. Again!" Lucy slipped back into sadness. "The old woman refused to pay out reward money to use it towards rebuilding. I returned to Magnolia just in time for next month's rent money due date. I didn't have the money to pay since the job was going to fund my rent. Therefore, the landlady kicked me out." She started crying for the third time in two days. Levy and Mira didn't know what to do but attempt to comfort their blonde friend. A certain fire dragon-slayer couldn't help but overhear their conversation with his excellent hearing. He hatched a plan and ran out of the guild to find Happy and share the news.

Levy suddenly brightened and squealed. Lucy stopped crying and looked at her. Levy explained, "You can move in with me!"

Mira and Lucy also brightened. "Really? You mean it?" asked Lucy breathlessly.

"Of course! I'll go and set up a bed. You can come over when you like."

"Okay!" Levy left the girls and Lucy began talking to a once again smiling Mira. Not long after Levy left, Lucy stood up. Lucy told Mira she'd better start packing. Mira asked if Lucy wanted help, but Lucy said she'd be fine. Yelling a bye for those in the guild that weren't fighting, Lucy headed home.

While walking next the river, Lucy saw Natsu run up to her.

"Lucy, I have a perfect plan!"

Confused, Lucy asked what he meant.

"Well, in the guild, you said you didn't have a home. So, I asked Happy, and he wasn't too excited about it, but he agreed. Now all you have to do is agree!" His goofy grin flashed at Lucy.

"Agree to what?"

"To move in with us, silly. I kind of owe you since it's my fault you don't have your rent money."

"That's really sweet, Natsu, but Levy already invited me to stay at her place."  
Natsu looked disappointed for a split second. Lucy resumed walking to her old apartment. "I've got to pack up my things, so I'll catch you later."

"Wait, I'll help you."

Lucy was shocked, but quickly let him since packing would suck by herself. Working together, they packed everything up in just under two hours. Once they were done, they Lucy laid down onto her back on the bare floor. There were boxes all around her. Natsu also fell to the floor, but he was on his side with his hand propping his head. He grinned his silly, lopsided grin at her that put butterflies in her stomach. She sent a tired smile back at him. A glint entered his eyes. She was about to question him but he stopped her in her tracks. What did Natsu do? He rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head, a wrist in each of his hands. Lucy didn't know what to do, especially when Natsu leaned his head toward hers. _What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? _A near-hyperventilating Lucy whispered an almost in-audible, "Natsu." In fact, it would have been in-audible if not for Natsu's excellent dragon ears.

He captured her wrists in one hand now, and fast as lightning, started tickling her side. Lucy squirmed and shrieked, which lead to Natsu tickling her more fiercely, with both hands this time. She futilely banged her newly free hands against his chest.

Levy found her two friends laughing their hearts out during their tickle war that Natsu was hands down winning. She smirked and watched them for a little bit. Then she got bored and cleared her throat.

They glanced up guiltily like they'd been doing something that they shouldn't have. Natsu

realized he was still on top of Lucy in a compromising position, so he immediately scrambled off her.

Levy let out a slight giggle at the faint blushes tinting her friends' faces. She left them in suspense by silently looking at them before she decided they'd have enough.

"I just came by to check on Lucy. I thought she'd be by my place by now, but now I see what got her so distracted." She looked pointedly at Natsu. He just shrugged.

Lucy giggled and said, "It's Natsu fault. He started tickling me." She turned a little defensive at the end.

Levy just giggled. "Well anyways, now that I'm here, do you want my help carrying these boxes to my place?" Lucy smiled brilliantly and accepted her blue-haired friend's offer.

**Well that's it folks, the first chapter. I'm sorry about the sucky ending, I was going to make this a one-shot, but I'm too excited to post it lol. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon, but reviews always help ;) Just leave me you're feedback. I want to know what you think. The story should get better in the next few chapters, so please just stick with me.**


	2. Livin' with Levy

**Wow, I didn't think my story would be so popular. I can't thank you guys enough for your support. I don't own Fairy Tail (obviously). **

Lucy and Levy spent the rest of the evening putting Lucy's boxes into Levy's room **(A/N I'm pretty sure Levy lives in Fairy Hills, so that's where she's living in my story)**. Natsu didn't help because a blue exceed dragged him away to go fishing. Levy insisted Lucy put her things away, but Lucy said she shouldn't since this was temporary. She didn't want to intrude on Levy, and she would find her own apartment that she could actually afford soon enough. Levy relented reluctantly.

It was really late by the time they finished. They were both too tired to do anything, so they settled down in their beds. Levy found an extra mattress for Lucy which sat on the opposite side of the room from Levy's bed. Just as Lucy started falling asleep, she jolted awake at a creaking sound. It sounded like someone walking on the floorboards. Since she was facing Levy's bed, she cracked open her eyes. She didn't dare open them too wide, but she opened them just wide enough to see a large figure leaning over Levy's bed. She didn't think. She leaped out of her bed and, with a KYA, 'Lucy kicked' the monster's back. It was on an angle, so it stumbled a few steps to the right. This put the monster in front of Levy so she didn't know why the man suddenly stumbled.

A confused face graced Levy's features, and then turned into amusement when she heard Lucy say, "I saved you Levy! This stranger was leaning over your bed!"

Levy giggle, and the 'stranger' let out an annoyed grunt. Now it was Lucy's turn to be confused.

"It's just Gajeel. He randomly shows up in my room. Usually to eat or to pick on me some more."

Lucy stared at Gajeel. When she confirmed it was indeed him, she blushed. "I'm so sorry, Gajeel! I didn't realize it was you!"

He glared at Lucy. His eyes softened a tad and he said, "It's not your fault. It's the shrimps for not telling me she had company."

"Why would she have to tell you it?" Lucy teased Gajeel.

He ignored that. Levy spoke. "Well, about that. I've been meaning to tell you, Lucy, I really have, but it's been happening so fast and the time never really seemed right."

"Wow, slow down Levy. What are you talking about?"

Levy took a deep breathe, then confessed to Lucy. "I started dating Gajeel." She expected Lucy to be shocked, angry, and/or confused. What she didn't expect was Lucy's real reaction.

Lucy grinned and said, "It's about time." Seeing Levy's expression, she laughed softly, and then continued. "It was obvious to everyone but you two that you guys liked each other. It was only a matter of time before you admitted it to yourselves and then each other. I am a little hurt that you didn't tell me right away, but I'm still really happy for you." She gave Levy a huge hug. Then, she tried kicking out Gajeel so she could have some girl time with Levy, but he refused. Since he was with Levy, he dind't want to ever leave her, and that included at night. Levy gave Lucy apologetic eyes, silently saying that Gajeel was going to stay the night no matter what the two girls did. Lucy sighed and climbed back into her bed.

While trying to fall asleep, she could here Gajeel and Levy whispering to each other. She only feel asleep after they did which was at least an hour after Gajeel came. Needless to say, Lucy decided that staying at Levy's wasn't the best idea. She groaned to herself in the morning, knowing she would have to find someone else who was willing to take her in temporarily. Unfortunately, she forgot about Natsu's offer who would have been way better alternative to her next roommate.

**I'm sorry it was shorter, but I needed to get Lucy out of Levy's apartment so she could go into someone else's. ;) As always, I appreciate your feedback. Finally, I want to thank you again for loving my story so quickly.**


End file.
